Tabula Rosa
by yakiem
Summary: After a plan gone very awry, Max gets amnesia. Will Alec take this opportunity to reclaim the woman he loves and make amends? MA POWER!


Tabula Rosa by yakiem (offkay@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: You know the dealio.  
  
A/N: This is my first Dark Angel fic. Please review and tell me what you think. The first chapter is a bit odd and probably confusing. Good.  
  
Summary: After a plan gone very awry, Max gets amnesia. Will Alec take this opportunity to reclaim the woman he loves and make amends? Major MA with slight ML & LA  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
part 1 – Losing It  
  
by yakiem  
  
No one expected it. No one expected Him to come from behind, to shoot Her. There was so much blood, so much screaming. There was so much retribution. They had hurt her. They. The enemy. White. The cult. He wanted to kill them all, twist their puny necks until it snapped, watch the light disappear from their eyes. Like hers. It wasn't fair. She shouldn't have been hit. It was his bullet. His blood that should have been spilt. His life on the line.  
  
A feral roar erupted from his throat, all traces of humanity erased. He stood protectively over her fallen body, daring any one to touch her. To dirty her. They came, humans, familiars, he didn't care. Let them. He'd make them pay. And he did. Hell hath no fury like a very pissed off transgenic.  
  
He fought, teeth barred, fingers grabbing necks, wringing, not caring. Then he heard it. The sound of a person being dragged. He turned. They had her. He had let them get her. He had failed. Growling, he lunged at them, fists flying. They fell. She fell. There was a resounding crack.  
  
They retreated, their blurred shapes disappearing behind doors, defeated, the wounded and dead carried away. He wanted to give chase, tear off the hands that hurt her, but he couldn't. She was here. He couldn't leave her alone. He had promised. Once upon a time his word meant nothing, but for her... for her it meant the world.  
  
His eyes were glazed with bloodlust and unbearable confusion. She had fallen. His light. She had saved him time and time again. And he couldn't. He couldn't reach her in time. Wouldn't shut up – distracted her, oblivious until her body collapsed on his, bleeding. It wouldn't stop. Frantically he pressed on the chest wound, to hold the blood in, to seal it. Just stop it, but the precious red liquid, her life, continued to slip through his fingers. His unworthy hands. All training disappeared as he stared at her paled face, the normal glow absent. He screamed, wordless cries, for help. Anyone. Please.  
  
Then He came. The man he detested, the man whom she loved. He flew in like Apollo, already calling an ambulance, his hands already covered in gloves. He made a reach for her, but he couldn't, wouldn't, let him have her. She was His. He would protect her, stay by her side. He had promised.  
  
Even when the ambulance came, the men had to pry her from his tight hold, whispering medical gibberish. Everything was hazy and slurred. Everyone was too slow. Get her out of here! Help her!  
  
He tried to get up. His legs gave out, sending him sprawling onto the bloody ground. He laid there, in her blood, wondering what it tasted like. He flicked a tongue out, testing it. Sweet. Coppery. Her. He wanted more. He needed more. The ambulance pulled away, the sirens blaring, yet he was deaf. All he wanted to do was be closer to her. He lay crouched on the ground, lapping delicately at her blood, afraid it would disappear but cherishing the sensation at the same time.  
  
Suddenly he felt a large hand clasp his shoulder. Latex. It smelled like latex. He snarled, her blood leaking from his mouth, dripping down his face. The intruder was shocked. Scared. The mutant smiled. He should be. It was his fault she was dead.  
  
He made her take this mission. He made her go on another save the world quest. He made her...made her...have him as her partner.  
  
Gently the older man led him away; he struggled, wanting to return to his precious pool. But all the fight had fled his body. Surrendering, he followed the other man out, hazel orbs fixated on the fading liquid. Then it was white.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review! 


End file.
